A communications network may comprise network nodes used for the exchange and delivery of data therebetween, and to User Equipment (UEs) communicatively coupled thereto. The data, for example, may comprise video data, that can account for over 50% of mobile network traffic in certain wireless communications networks. In some cases, Mobile Network Operators (MNOs) which access the communications network infrastructure to provide services to their end-users, may wish to promote their own video services to compete with Over-the-top (OTT) content. In the future, the scope of video services can be enlarged to include higher definition video services, including HD/4K/8K/3D, for real-time services, including virtual-reality applications. This may result in the provision of increased video services in the future, which would require a larger bandwidth (e.g. up to 250 Mbit/s) with a shorter delay time (e.g. from 150 ms with current video telephony to 10 ms). Further examples may be found in document SA1 TR22.890 titled “Feasibility Study on New Services and Markets Technology Enablers; Stage 1”, published March 2016. Accordingly, systems and methods which can provide data content, such as video content, over a communications network while meeting these improved service requirements, are desired.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.